


Cooking

by Jld71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Danny signs them up for a cooking class





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by Brumeier: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, couples cooking class

"You what?" Steve yelled out, because clearly he'd heard Danny wrong. He pushed himself away from the kitchen counter, beer in hand and sought out his husband. "What did you say?" Steve demand.

"I signed us up for a couple's cooking class." Danny said matter of factly. He stood with his hands on his hips and Steve knew he'd lost the battle before it had even started. "It starts in less than an hour so you better hurry up." Danny said, pointing to the bathroom as he took Steve's beer and sipped it.

"Hey, that's mine." Steve whined as he walked into the bathroom. "Why are you torturing me with this class?" Steve asked, muffled through the door.

"Because you can't cook." Danny yelled back. And took the last sip of the beer.

The bathroom door was thrown open as Steve appeared, washed and in clean clothes. "I'm a great cook!" He said.

"No, you grill." Danny said with a shake of his head. "That's not cooking, in an actual oven."

Steve looked at him, knowing this wasn't going to end well. He was about to protest more when the doorbell rang. Danny turned and walked out to answer it.

Steve heard the door open and Danny greeting someone. "Chef An, please come in. Thank you for coming." Steve walked out to find a tall, slim Asian-American man standing in their living room. "This is Chef An, this is my husband Steve." Danny said with a smile. They exchanged pleasantries before moving into the kitchen.

"This is silly. I know how to cook." Steve pouted.

An smiled. "Well, then think of this as a refresher course." He said as he pulled out the ingredients for a simple chicken dish. Danny and Steve did well with following the prep work directions. It wasn't until the stove entered the picture did things take a turn for the worse. Steve dropped the chicken on the floor. Danny scooped it up and washed it off and placed it back in the baking dish. Steve managed to get them both into the oven. He turned to make the gravy and scorched the pan. The vegetables which were supposed to be sautéed ended up being blackened. Steve tried to pass it off as Cajun. Danny just shook his head. But, it was the chicken that dumbfounded them all. It was charred on the outside and raw on the inside.

Chef An turned to Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a sympathetic look. "Keep him out of the kitchen. He's a menace. I'm sorry but I just can't teach him." He said as he gathered up his belongings and left.

Danny turned to look at Steve, exasperation on his face at what just took place. He saw Steve with his phone in his hand. He was about to ask him what he was doing when he heard.

"Yeah, I'd like to order two large meat lover pizzas."


End file.
